


Welcome to the Magic Kingdom

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes Caitlin on a fun day to Disneyland. Originally posted on my Tumblr (xisuthros).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Magic Kingdom

“Barry come on! The line isn’t so long anymore!”

“Oh for the love of god...CAITLIN SLOW DOWN!!” Barry nearly had to use his super speed to get to her the way she was zip-zagging around the different lines and shops like a kid in a candy store. 

The past year had been hard for Team Flash, so Barry had the idea of taking them all out to Disneyland as a way to unwind and just enjoy themselves after all the hard work they’d done. Unfortunately, when the date arrived for them to leave, Cisco had gotten a call from his brother and couldn’t make it. Joe and Iris were both busy with their respective jobs, so it just left Barry and Caitlin to enjoy the theme park for a few days. 

Barry quickly discovered that despite her chilly demeanor when they first met, Caitlin was really a kid at heart. As soon as she had entered the front gates, she had immediately squealed and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the closest ride. He smiled when he remembered the awed look on her face when Barry had bought her that humongous stick of cotton candy; it was like she had never done this ever and was finally letting all her worries go. 

Caitlin wiggled her eyebrows at Barry’s attempt to look stern when he finally caught up with her. “What took you so long?” she teased. “It’s not every day Space Mountain has a line this short.” Looking over her head, he had to agree. When they had first arrived, the wait time had been nearly two hours. 

He poked her arm good-naturedly. “Sorry, its hard to keep up with the fastest woman alive sometimes.” This earned him a smile and a quick peck on the lips.   
He and Caitlin finally admitted their feelings for one another a few months ago and had started dating soon after. For the both of them, it felt like they had finally done something right for once and they couldn’t be happier. 

She took his hands and moved them to wrap around her waist, sighing contently as he moved up from behind to pull her in his embrace. Caitlin’s hair tickled Barry’s nose and she laughed when in retaliation he tried to tickle her. To the rest of the line, they must have looked like a pair of lovesick newlyweds, but they didn't care. 

Finally reaching the front of the line, Barry smiled when Caitlin practically skipped to the lead car, gesturing for him to sit next to her, as if he would anywhere else. As they went through the ride, her hand found his in the darkness and Barry thought to himself that this was the happiest he had ever been. 

Later that day, when they got some dinner at one of the admittedly overpriced restaurants in the park, Caitlin stopped eating the spaghetti suddenly and said, “I don’t know if I’ve said this already, but thanks for taking me out to do this.” Her tone was genuine and Barry felt his heartstrings tug at her soft voice. “I love theme parks if you haven’t noticed.” Barry’s eyebrows rose. “All right, maybe you have.” She laughed, taking his hand across the table while her feet tangled with his under it. 

Barry stopped eating as well and softly rubbed circles on her hand. “And I love spending the day with you.” He said sincerely. 

This earned him a laugh and a fake, “Awwww! Barry, if you were any sweeter I’d go into diabetic shock.” He shook his head at her poor attempt at a Southern accent.   
“That was terrible.” He said, laughing.

“You love it.” She retorted, mirroring his smile. 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Both of them burst out laughing, thankful that they got the chance to get away and spend some time together. Later on, they watched as the fireworks lit up the sky, filling their gazes with an assortment of colors and shapes. Barry kissed her cheek from behind and Caitlin turned in his arms to slide her lips to his properly, both sighing at the feeling of being at peace. Both of them knew that when they got back to Central City there would be all sorts of problems awaiting them, but for right now they were content to bask in each other’s company and enjoy a slow kiss under the fireworks in the happiest place on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is a Supernatural reference. :) I thought it would totally be something that they would say to each other haha


End file.
